


Strangers In The Night

by pray4kittens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, OS, Slash, Songfic, Strangers in the night, dldr!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray4kittens/pseuds/pray4kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hallo.“, hauchte plötzlich jemand mit einer tiefe Stimme in seinen Nacken. John zuckte erschrocken zusammen, ignorierte die Gänsehaut, die sich auf Grund der Tonlage an seinem Rücken gebildet hatte und blickte von seinem Whisky auf über seine Schulter.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!  
> Das hier ist ein kleiner OneShot bzw eine SongFic zu Frank Sinatras wunderbarem Lied "Strangers in the Night".  
> Der Plot fiel mir einfach ein, als ich letztens das Lied gehört habe un musste jetzt einfach raus! :D  
> John und Sherlock sind etwas OOC, aber das bleibt nicht aus wenn es a) slash! und b) ein AU ist. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt und wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen.  
> GLG pray4kittens

### Strangers In The Night

Es war eine kalte Novembernacht in London.  
Dr. John Watson war auf dem Weg in eine Bar. In irgendeine, keine Bestimmte. Er wollte einfach mal wieder etwas Spaß haben und auf andere Gedanlen kommen, auch wenn es nur für eine Nacht sein sollte.  
Sein Atem bildete in der kalten Luft kleine Wölkchen und er zog seine dunkle Jacke enger um sich.  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er den Glauben an die „eine große Liebe“ allmählich verloren. Er wurde verlassen und jedes Mal schmerzte es mehr. Auf der Arbeit, in der kleinen Praxis, in der er aushalf, lief es auch nicht sonderlich gut im Moment. Er brauchte Ablenkung. So in Gedanken und Selbstmitleid versunken ging der Arzt durch die dunklen und zu dieser späten Stunde so gut wie leeren Straßen von London und betrat aus einer Laune heraus die nächst beste Bar.  
Und dann sah er ihn.

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances_  
_Wond'ring in the night_  
_What were the chances_  
_We'd be sharing love_  
_Before the night was through_

Als John die auf den ersten Blick schäbig aussehende Kneipe betrat, dachte er zu erst er wäre der einzige Gast. Er blickte sich um und musterte die Theke und die vielen bunten Schnapsflaschen und Gläser hinter der Theke, in denen sich das schummerige Licht der Deckenlampe spiegelte.  
Dann blieb sein Blick an dem Mann auf einem der hinteren Barhocker hängen: Er war einige Jahre jünger als John und trug, obwohl er sich in einem geschlossenen Raum aufhielt einen schwarzen langen Mantel, dessen Kragen er hoch geschlagen hatte und einen blauen Schal. Er war größer als John und wirkte beinahe etwas hager. Die Haut war blass und der Mann hatte hohe Wangenknochen und den ganzen Kopf voller dunkler Locken, die ihm locker und mit einer beiläufigen Eleganz in seine hellen grau-blauen Augen fielen, als er John direkt ansah. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, das gleichzeitig kalt und doch so warm war, das es Eis hätte schmelzen können.  
  
_Something in your eyes was so inviting_  
_Something in your smile was so exciting_  
_Something in my heart_  
_Told me I must have you_

John stockte der Atem. Er stand immer noch an der Tür und hielt die Klinke fest. Gefesselt von dem grau-blauen Blick des anderen Mannes konnte er sich nicht bewegen oder denken. Als er bemerkte dass er den Anderen anstarrte kam sein Verstand zurück. Langsam drehte er sich zu den Kleiderhaken an der Wand um und legte seinen Mantel ab. Er fuhr sich durch seine angegrauten Haare um sich zu sammeln und setzte sich an die Theke. Beim Barkeeper, einem älteren, dicklichen Mann, bestellte er sich einen Whisky und starrte dann in die gold-gelbe Flüssigkeit. So verwirrt hatte er sich lange schon nicht mehr gefühlt. Vor allem als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das, was er spürte, einzig und allein Verlangen nach diesem Fremden in der hinteren Ecke der Bar war. John schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Nein, er war doch nicht schwul. Er kippte den Whisky in einem Zug herunter und bestellte sich gleich noch ein Glas. Vor seinen Augen sah er immer noch die blasse Haut und die dunklen Locken... Nein. Nicht schwul. Das lag alles am Schlafmangel und der späten Stunde und natürlich am Alkohol.

_Strangers in the night, two lonely people_  
_We were strangers in the night_  
_Up to the moment..._

„Hallo.“, hauchte plötzlich jemand mit einer tiefe Stimme in seinen Nacken. John zuckte erschrocken zusammen, ignorierte die Gänsehaut, die sich auf Grund der Tonlage an seinem Rücken gebildet hatte und blickte von seinem Whisky auf über seine Schulter.  
Nah, zu nah, hinter ihm stand der Fremde mit den fast schwarzen Locken und dem langen Mantel und lächelte sein umwerfendes Lächeln. Galant setzte er sich auf den Barhocker rechts neben John.  
„Mein Name ist Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.“, sagte er und streckte John die behandschuhte Hand hin. John klappte der Mund auf. Als er das bemerkte schloss er ihn sofort wieder und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.  
„Mein Name ist Dr. John Watson.“

_When we said our first hello_  
_Little did we know_  
_Love was just a glance away_  
 _A warm, embracing dance away and..._

John wusste nicht wann er das letzte Mal so aufgeregt gewesen war. Sein Gehirn war wie gelähmt und dabei hatte er nicht mal so sonderlich viel getrunken. Er stand nicht auf Männer. Er war nicht schw... Ach, zum Teufel! Wem machte er etwas vor? Er war wie gefesselt vom Aussehen und von der Art, vom Charakter von Sherlock Holmes! Ein wunderbarer Name übrigends, fand John und er verlor sich einmal mehr in den grau-blauen Augen seines Gegenübers.  
„John, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?“  
Die Stimme ließen ihn aufschrecken. John war komplett in Gedanken gewesen. Nur langsam kam er zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Es war bereits halb 3 am Morgen und sie hatten sich unterhalten und Sherlock hatte von seiner Arbeit erzählt, er schien so etwas wie ein Detektiv zu sein, und John hatte der tiefen Stimme gelauscht und war in Gedanken gewesen über... Dinge. Dinge, die man besser für sich behielt, aber auch banale Sachen, wie neben Sherlock auf zu wachen, mit ihm zu frühstücken oder einfach nur mit ihm fernzusehen.  
„John?“, fragte die Stimme noch einmal.  
„Ja, ich... ich habe Ihnen... zugehört.“, stammelte John, bekam rote Wangen und fühlte sich wie ein verliebter Teenager und nicht wie ein über 30jähriger Ex-Militär-Arzt.  
„Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie, nun, ob Sie vielleicht noch tanzen gehen möchten.“, sagte Sherlock mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln.  
John überlegte nicht lange.  
„Ja. Sehr gern.“, war seine Antwort.

_Ever since that night we've been together_  
_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_  
_It turned out so right_  
_For strangers in the night_

Sie verließen die Bar und gingen gemeinsam die dunkle, leere Straße entlang, bis sie an ein Tanzlokal kamen, dass noch geöffnet hatte. Drinnen dudelte Musik, etwas von Frank Sinatra, soweit John es zu ordnen konnte. Sie legten ihre Mäntel ab und Sherlock, der unter seinem langen Mantel ein violettes Hemd trug, zog John auf die Tanzfläche. Hier war es stickig und voll, so als ob sich alle Londoner, die zu so später Stunde noch wach waren hier versammelt hätten.  
John war noch immer gebannt von seinem Gegenüber, als Sherlock die Initiative ergriff, und dem Arzt eine Hand an die Hüfte legte und ihn an sich zog. John blickte den Detektiv sprachlos an, merkte aber dann wie gut sich dessen Hände auf seinem Körper anfühlten und wurde von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Sherlock, dem es gefühlsmäßig wohl nicht anders ging, übernahm die Führung.

_Love was just a glance away_  
_A warm, embracing dance away_

Es war ihnen egal was die anderen Leute dachten, wenn sie die beiden Männer tanzen sahen. Nichts war in diesem Moment so unwichtig wie das.  
John und Sherlock tanzten eng aneinander geschmiegt und genossen die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen beiden, obwohl sie sich erst seit ein paar Stunden kannten. Die stickige Luft machte es schwer zu atmen und Johns Blick war schon seit einiger Zeit auf Sherlocks schmale Lippen geheftet.  
Als die Musik ihren Höhepunkt erreichte sahen sich beide tief in die Augen, warmes Braun in kühles Grau. Und dann fühlte John endlich die weichen, schmalen Lippen Sherlocks auf seien eigenen. Sanft, fast schon schüchtern lagen ihre Lippen auf einander und bewegten sich vorsichtig.  
So plötzlich wie er angefangen hatte endete auch ihre erster Kuss, was aber nicht hieß, dass nicht wenig später ein zweiter folgte. Und dann ein dritter...

_Ever since that night, we've been together_  
_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

Seit dieser Nacht konnte sich John ein Leben ohne Sherlock nicht mehr vorstellen. Fast umgehend waren sie zusammen gezogen, in die 221B Baker Street, eine etwas ältere Wohnung im Stadtzentrum von London.  
Jetzt konnte er neben Sherlock aufwachen, mit ihm frühstücken und fernsehen und Dinge tun. Noch nie hatte sich sein Leben so richtig angefühlt.  
Sherlock wiederum konnte sich ein Leben ohne John nicht mehr vorstellen. Noch nie hatte er so etwas für einen Menschen empfunden. Endlich fühlte er sich ausgefüllt, so als ob endlich alles Sinn hatte.  
So wurde aus zwei Fremden über Nacht ein Paar.

_It turned out so right_  
_For strangers in the night._

### Ende.

### 


End file.
